Cockeater
by blueschist
Summary: Lars and Dameon hate each other in a special kinda' way.


written for the aveyond kink meme, prompt was something like "angry makeouts starring lars n' dameon"

* * *

><p>Dameon sat alone in the room at the inn. In a rare bout of good spirits and extravagance, the others had decided to go out for dinner.<p>

Dameon had stayed behind. He told them he wasn't hungry, that he needed to perform rites to the sun god blah blah blah. And besides, he told himself, he needed report to Ahriman with his progress.

Seducing Rhen to the dark side was going smoothly, if excruciatingly slow. He thought it would probably be quicker if he just killed her… but Ahriman wanted her alive for some reason or another. Dameon conjured a small window that would allow him to communicate from long distances. As soon as Ahriman's face appeared, Dameon began to speak, the language of demons rolling easily off his tongue.

"I didn't know that performing sacred rituals involved sitting in the dark and talking to yourself."

Dameon nearly jumped, quickly dispelling his magic before anything could be seen. "What—why aren't you with the others?" he stammered.

Lars stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "I could ask you the same thing. But if you really_must_ know, a certain someone- I'm not naming any names- just couldn't bear the thought of you starving, but was having _so_ much fun she couldn't bother to bring you it herself."

Dameon could practically _feel_ that boy rolling his eyes after every sentence. So predictable.

That boy tossed him a small canvas sack. "So eat up. Hope you like lamb."

Dameon hated lamb. He opened the bag. Well, they had managed to stuff in nearly ten bread rolls, which were still warm, so he figured he could deal.

Lars just stood there and stared.

"Well, are you going to leave?"

Lars stood there and kept staring. "I don't trust you." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm shocked." Dameon said through a mouthful of dinner roll.

"Elini and Te'ijal don't trust you either."

"Good to know." He took another bite of his dinner roll.

"And that language you were mumbling, before I came in…"  
>Dameon stopped chewing.<p>

"…that's the language they write spells in, isn't it?"

Dameon forced himself to swallow the half-chewed lump of bread, and felt it make its way slowly and painfully down his throat. "Just because you've memorized the incantation doesn't mean you actually understand what's being said." He realized how defensive this sounded immediately after it came out of his mouth, but it was too late, that stupid green-haired nuisance had a shit-eating grin on his face, and Dameon knew he had to tilt things back in his favor.

"I wonder" Dameon began, "if the reason you're so adamant on distrusting me is because you're, perhaps, jealous?"

"Of you? Pfft, yeah right!"

"I'm just guessing, but has Rhen been speaking to you less since I came along?"

Now _that_ wiped the smile off Lars' face!

"It seems she prefers me over you… I wonder why that could be?"

Lars stood completely still with his eyes downcast, a look of worry on his face. "I don't."

"I think…" Dameon placed a hand on Lars' shoulder, and leaned in until he could feel his own words bounce off the corner of the boy's mouth. "…that you have some secrets of your own."

Dameon thought he had the upper hand, but as he backed away with victorious smile on his face, their eyes made contact and Lars' demeanor changed into a mischievous (no, it was down-right evil) smirk. He grabbed the Sun Priest's collar and pulled him off balance towards him.

Their mouths came together in a painful clicking of teeth, and their front teeth scraped across the skin of each other's lips. It was wet and awful, but Dameon had a tight fistful of that kid's stupid green hair and he thought that pulling the whole clump of it out would be a priceless experience. He tugged at it a bit, and Lars bit down hard on Dameon's lip. Dameon could feel Lars' tongue touching the roof of his mouth, and it felt good, but this was not what he signed up for and he had a job to do and that job involved kissing someone else entirely…

And as soon as it started, Lars stopped and took a step back. "I'm watching you, Sun Priest." he said, and left the room.

Dameon did _not_ sign up for this.


End file.
